Ephemeral Twilight
by MelancholicMistress
Summary: The least Arthur expected as he lay on the cold ground, dying, was to be saved by a witch and turn him into a Queen. It's all because he was not ready to die yet; he still has wishes that he wants to be granted. But what if all of this help has to be payed at the end in a high price? Usuk Cardverse Whole summary doesn't fit. Read first chapter for more. Rating might go up, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

'I'm going to die'

Arthur could only conceive his fate. He could see the upper portions of the trees that are gathering around him. In between those, he could see a portion of the night sky and the clear moon flashing its light down on him. He can't see any stars twinkling because of the large leaves of the giant trees that covers the firmament. He couldn't remember when he fell but all he knew is that he's laying on the cold ground; wounded and dying.

Suddenly, he sputter out blood; drops falling on his face and his clothes. More of this scarlet fluid flow out of his mouth. He attempted to wipe the blood with the back of his hand but failed to move it further as pain struck each part of his body. The reason of it all is that one bloody spear piercing his chest.

Oh he wanted to laugh. How could a skilled wizard, such as him, be defeated by such a weak spear? He never expected that his death would be this pitiful. And he never had achieved his wishes yet. He haven't died protecting what he wants. He died to protect the crown instead. He died for the Queen.

His hard, heavy breaths would be interrupted whenever he moaned in pain. And then his painful breaths would resume, making himself to just die immediately. At least he had fulfilled his mission on protecting the royal clocks. It would be best that he'll die now. But it seems like God wants him a slower death.

He is a mess. Not just how he looks right now. His whole life was a mess. He regrets all the decisions he had made. For choosing solitary rather than having friends. For hiding his real feelings and emotions and prefer to cling onto his pride. For not doing all that he wants. Hell, he even wants to feel what Love is. He had offered his own self to the Queen, being a loyal patriot, thinking that it will fulfill his curiosity, but still he's not satisfied.

"All of your wizard friends are dead and yet you're still breathing."

A voice broke in between his heavy breaths and the silence of the night. Arthur searched for the owner of the voice in the dark. Worse, his sight is getting blurry, sign that he won't last long.

"Who's…" he coughed more blood "...there?"

A figure of a woman formed in the dark. A woman in a violet tunic covering with a robe. She has eyes of olive that shines in the night. Her curly black hair falls down to her waist.

"Who are you? Why… why are you… h-here?" Arthur, questioned more.

"I live in this forest; own it, to be exact," The lady answered. "I've seen the battle and now I wait for all of you to die."

Arthur wanted to stand up but he can't even move a muscle. The pain had gotten worse and he's catching his breath.

"You… you-" he stammered. He's just too tired to speak. "You are the… the witch… of this forest."

The witch of that forest is gravely feared by each citizens living in the Spades country but Arthur doesn't feel frightened of being killed. He's already dying anyway. But the witch ignored his acknowledgment.

"I don't like people getting killed in my forest when I am not even the reason of their deaths."

"I-I… I'm-"

"No, do not speak anymore," The witch cut him, raising her hand to stop him "I know who you are. I know everyone who steps inside my territory. You are dying yet you regret it. You are filled with desideration yet you fail to have what you want. You are searching for 'something' yet you have not found what it is."

Silence.

"I could help you fulfill it, you know," the witch suddenly said, making the wizard's eyes grew wide.

"F-fulfill?" Arthur asked.

"Fulfill what you always wanted. And of course, you can't do that when you're dead."

Arthur gasped in surprise. "You'll- you'll make me live?"

"You're still alive, wizard. What I will do is to refrain you from dying; save you from that..." The witch grab hold of the spear and without further ado, pulled the spear swiftly. "...spear."

Arthur, shock, made a piercing moan. He didn't expect for her to do that. The pain was unbearable as it increased ten folds. He knew he won't last any longer.

"To whoever pierced this weapon at you will also feel pain much worse than this. 'He' should pay for trying to finish your life when you still have a lot of things to do." the witch, who is now kneeling beside him, leaned closer until both their faces are a feet apart.

She used 'He'. Arthur suspects the witch knows who shot him.

"And…" the witch continued, her voice so soft. "You will find the person that will bring joy and color to your life"

This is what Arthur wants. Someone to bring him joy. Someone that will make him smile, make him laugh. Someone that will bring color to his dull and gloomy life. Someone that will love him.

The witch run her hand to his eyes, closing them shut. "Consider this, after you open your eyes, your second life"

More silence. Arthur waited but he didn't hear the witch speak anymore. However, he knows she's still there as he could feel the heaviness of her hand on his eyes.

"You're doing this… to me? I'm… I am sure you want something in return," Arthur said. It took a while for the witch to respond.

"Of course. But not tonight. We will meet again someday, your Majesty."

Arthur stiffened. Your Majesty? Why did she call him that? She must have got it wrong. He's no royalty. But before he could even speak, the witch beat him first by taking her hands off his eyes.

"Open your eyes now, Queen"

And so, he did.

Pain engulf Arthur's head, causing him to wake up from his slumber. He sprung up, sitting, holding his aching head as he gasp in shock and pain.

"Good. You're awake," a sigh escape one's lips and Arthur could sense the smile on it. He turned to face the person with a scowl.

"Alfred!" he snarled.

"Oh, don't make that face. It makes your gigantic eyebrows lock together and form a much more larger eyebrow" Alfred raised his hands in surrender, but obviously he's continuing the insults.

Not only with the insult, but Arthur's eyes twitch at how Alfred murdered his grammar.

"You have no rights of hitting me, you arsehole. And you didn't just insult my eyebrows, but you murdered your English too!" he stood up, ready to throttle the taller man but Alfred had easily backed off while laughing. And oh, how Arthur hated that kind of laugh.

"Relax! I have to do that because you won't wake up! If you didn't when I hit you, the next thing to do is to throw you at the fountain. Consider yourself lucky!" the man smiled, showing his whole teeth.

"Lucky?! Getting hit by the head is not lucky, you git!" Arthur snarled

"Then what? Getting killed and survive?"

With that, Arthur froze. Memories came flashing in his head. Memories from that night when he was shot by a large spear and almost died. By the time a woman in robe appeared and saved him. He remembers the pain, the regrets, he also remembers what the witch addressed him by the end.

Alfred sense his silence. He stopped smiling and turned to look at Arthur. When he saw Arthur's frozen state, he grew worried and was about to say something when someone arrived.

"Your Majesties. The Royal deck of Hearts is waiting for you. Alfred, didn't I told you to fetch Arthur?" A man with long, black hair tied in a ponytail approached them. His hands both hidden under his sleeves.

Alfred tried to think of an excuse but ended up with nothing but a mumble. "Sorry"

He just then elbowed Arthur to break up his trance. It did help as the shorter blond tumbled side wards with a gasp. He just stare daggers at Alfred before turning his attention to the other person.

"I'm sorry. Come again, Yao?"

The Chinese-looking man gave a heavy sigh. "I said the Hearts has arrived and they are waiting in the throne room."

"They're already here?! When?" Shock, Arthur looked back and forth at Alfred and Yao.

"While you were taking your beauty sleep," Alfred uttered.

"We should hurry. You know how strict King Ludwig is when it comes to punctuality." Yao turned to the side, waiting for the two to move on their spot.

"Man, that guys is cranky as hell," Alfred exclaimed as they begun to walk.

"Alfred," Arthur scolded.

"Oh yeah, right. You're cranky too. Crankier than him, to be exact"

"What did you say, you wanker?!"

"Aiyaa! Stop it, you guys! You two do not act like a King and Queen at all!" Yao scolded, making the two blonds stop.

Queen, Arthur do not know how he ended up being the Queen. He just woke up one day and found himself in the castle, in a room, chest with bandages. He does not remember how he got there and what made the people address him as their new Queen.

And his dream awhile ago. No, it was not a dream. It was a memory. It actually made sense that it was the witch's doing how he survived and become Queen.

During those times, the Kingdom of Spades is under a Civil war. A group called 'White Spades' revolts on how the royals rule the Kingdom. They wanted change, but the royals never listened to them and so war broke out. The White Spades wants to destroy the Council and the Royal Emblems so people could choose their own rulers and also free from their decisions. A democracy.

Arthur, at that time, was one of the Royal wizards and was assigned to protect the Royal Deck. But the Queen ordered him to hide the Emblems instead. Hesitantly, he ran away, emblems on his hands and through a far place to hide those. Unfortunately, he was been caught and now a group of White Spades is chasing him. Reinforcements arrived to slow down the enemies, giving Arthur the time to hide the objects away. But when he was done, he soon found out that all his comrades got killed. So are the enemies, but only leaving three or four people still standing. The chase continued in the forest, arrows passing through him but he refused to stop. And, he just then felt a pang of pain in his chest. Everything was vague after that.

But after the encounter with the witch; after he opened his eyes. he woke up in a room, lying on a Queen-sized bed, wearing only lower garments as his chest had been dressed with bandages.

Servants came in and out of the room to tend his wounds and to give him food. They would always call him their Queen and it made Arthur feel awkward. They say that the war has ended and that the 'White Spade' group lost the fight. The Kingdom is restoring now and that they had seen him when the Emblems decide its new rulers. This made Arthur more confused. How did they found the Emblems when it was he who hid it? The servants would answer him that the Royal Deck got killed and right after the night that the emblems gone missing, everyone heard the loud ticking of a clock. With that, they searched for the emblems and found out that it were reacting with the deaths of its owners and now had chosen new ones.

It has been a tradition. The Emblems were filled with magic and that its hands would strike 12 when the chosen rulers held the clocks. If the rulers were yet to be searched, the hands would point at their direction, acting like a compass to lead where the new rulers are. As for the Jack's sword. Only the chosen Knave could held the sword. No one could ever lift it aside from the chosen Jack.

Arthur is obviously the first to be found for he was lying on the forest ground near where he hid the Emblems. Soon, the King and Jack were also found. The King, Alfred, was a farmer's son that grew up with his brother. Alfred has dusty blond hair and sky blue eyes. He is well built and a bit tanned due of his work on the fields under the sun. As for the Jack, Yao managed their family restaurant and is the chef. He is also a relative of the Queen of Hearts though both do not have a healthy relationship for the past few years. He has dark hair tied back into a ponytail and has eyes of Amber. Despite the eldest, Yao is the shortest of the three new Royal Decks while the youngest, Alfred, is the tallest. Arthur is considered slender than the two if you want to add him in the comparison.

But the point is, Arthur senses that there is something wrong. That there is a small hole in between his memories. A missing link. How did his days connect properly? Or was it just because of his dream, messing up his thoughts? Or was it with the work of the witch?

It has been months since all of it happened.

"If it is not my favorite Royal Deck buddies!" Alfred exclaimed as soon as the door of the throne room opened. He open up his arms wide, as if inviting them for a hug. Arthur and Yao just remained quiet but held their heads high as they entered the huge room.

The first to stand up from their seats was Ludwig, offering his hand for a shake instead of accepting Alfred's hug.

"Greetings, King Alfred. It's a pleasure to visit your Kingdom once again."

Alfred took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure's all mine, Ludwi- King Ludwig" Alfred gave a narrow stare at Arthur who elbowed him for not addressing Ludwig King.

"Vee~ Alfred! It's nice to see you again!" a guy I short brown hair, with a curl flying on left side, tackle the Spades King in a hug. Though, not addressing Alfred as King, Ludwig just slammed his head onto his palm, embarrassed by how his Jack had acted.

"Ah, Jack Feliciano, my atmosphere searching buddy! How's the search, dude?" Alfred cheerfully hugs the Jack back and quickly, the two separated away.

"Oh! I actually found a book entitled 'The Atmosphere of the Globe'! Maybe it is the book we've been searching for!"

"That's amazing! We should totally read it together later on!"

"Though, Alfred, what's a Troposphere?"

This made the rest of the group join Ludwig on the face palming.

"Okay, that's enough, Feliciano. Learn how to behave in front of the Royal Decks next time," Ludwig scolded as he pulled the Jack back beside him. Feliciano responded with his usual 've' sound.

A short slim man with brown-black hair and dark brown eyes took a step forward this time. "It's nice to see you again, Alfred-san," he bowed at the Spades King. He then faced Arthur and bowed. "Arthur-san," he lift up and faced Yao. "Yao-san." Arthur could see the two Oriental persons not making eye-contact with each other.

"It's good to see you too, Queen Kiku," Arthur greeted, a smile forming on his lips. Kiku is a close friend of his compare to that bluff King and cheerful Jack of Hearts. The two Queens share a lot of things in common.

Kiku smiled back and was about to respond when Alfred engulf him in a big hug, surprising the black haired Queen completely.

"Kiku! I missed you so much!" Alfred laughs as he lifts the small man into the air.

"Yes, yes! Please put me down! Put me down, Alfred!" Kiku struggled to lose free. Not only that he is strict when it comes to his personal space, but Alfred's hug is hurting him.

The Spades King put him down, leaving Kiku to sigh heavily. "I should have been more prepared with your hug when I decided to visit you, Alfred." The Japanese man smiled, stepping back to his seat. Kiku and Alfred are more like best friends when it comes to hanging around.

"Now that we're done with the greetings, you guys came here for a vacation, yes?" Arthur uttered as the three men from Hearts sat back down on their seats.

"Yes, well, Feliciano wants us to have a break with our royal duties and wishes to visit Spades," Ludwig answered as he look at the Italian who smiled cheerfully.

"Everyone should have a break once in a while," the Italian Jack uttered as he waves his large flag.

Alfred nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "We're honored you guys chose Spades for your vacation. We will do our best to assist you in your stay."

"We will accommodate you with the best hospitality" Yao added. The three Heart Royals smiled.

"Thank you very much" Kiku bowed slightly.

"We know you guys are tired from the trip. The servants will lead you to your rooms" Arthur signalled the servants to come forward.

"Enjoy your stay! Don't be shy to approach us when you needed to!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Ja, thanks again. Feliciano, let's go" Ludwig stood up but was pulled back down as his Jack cling to his shoulder.

"We will share a room, right? We will stay in one room, right? right?" This earned a giggle from Kiku and a blush from Ludwig. The three Spade royals were just too amused to speak as they watch.

"Fine, fine. You'll keep sneaking in my room, anyway" The Hearts King gave in, leaving him no choice.

"Yay! Let's go now, Ludwig! Kiku! We'll visit the tourist spots tomorrow, right? I can't wait for the tour! Oh, hey miss. Do you have pasta serve here? Can you make me a plate for dinner?" The Jack kept rumbling as and Ludwig leave the room with their servants.

Kiku just hid his laughter behind his long sleeves. The rest closed their gaping mouths as the two left.

"Kiku, what does it feels like being a third wheel?" Alfred suddenly asked. It was a direct and insulting question and Arthur was about to scold him when Kiku's smile got wider.

"Feliciano should have been the Queen"

"Don't speak like that, Kiku" Arthur muttered. "Being Queen does not mean you should fell in love with your King"

Kiku smirked as he raised a brow. He looked both at Alfred and Arthur, who realised what, glared icily at each other.

"Like hell I'll fall in love on you!" both exclaimed at each other with a huff at the end.

"Oh, that's right. Because it's not only Ludwig and Feliciano but Queen Elizaveta and Jack Roderich of Clubs too. Roderich could be King and Clubs might turn into a musical Kingdom" Kiku giggled.

"Well, that's better, right? Than a creepy, commie king they have right now" Alfred shudder as he remembers about his first encounter with the Clubs King.

"You shouldn't speak like that to the other Royals" Yao uttered but even though he agrees with what Alfred said, except for the commie part.

Arthur just shook his head and turned at Kiku. "You should rest, Queen Kiku. I believe you need all the strength for your tour tomorrow"

Kiku just smiled with a bow. "I'll see you guys tonight." he said before leaving the throne room, servant in front of him.

"I can't believe they still chose Spades despite the end of the Civil war a few months ago" Yao muttered, breaking the silence.

"Well, they might want to see the ruins?" Alfred said as he shrug.

"I do not recognize the ruins as tourist spots, Alfred" Arthur started to walk outside the room, both Alfred and Yao following him.

"I just don't get it why chose to restore those spots first rather than restoring the people's homes"

"The Spades Kingdom spent a lot from the war. We need to find a way to restart the financing and that is by tourism." Arthur explained but he didn't see Alfred's eyes twitch.

"Oh, so tourism comes first than the civilians, huh?" Alfred scoffed. Arthur stopped and turned to face the King. Why won't this git understand?

"Don't you get it? We need money to restore their lives! The Kingdom chose to restore the spots and earn money so that we could bloody help the people!"

"Earn?! Why do we have to earn? Don't tell me the Council spend all of it in the war!"

Now both Royals were raising their voices and Yao doesn't have the power to stop the two.

"You wanker, don't accuse me as if I'm the one who is at fault here! all I did was to find a way to save this bloody Kingdom!" Arthur snarled at the blue eyed blond.

"I didn't say that you were the one who spent the money of the citizens to nonsense!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck, Alfred! No one corrupted the Kingdom's money! we just had a hard time fighting those bloody wankers of 'White Spade'! Why don't you blame those arseholes instead?"

Alfred froze on his spot as anger bottled up inside him. He slowly gritted his teeth as anger flash through his eyes.

"This Kingdom is the shit one. No wonder its people are fighting each other" he stated with a firm tone. However, Arthur doesn't get the sign to back down.

"Oh, please, Alfred. Civil wars occur on every Kingdom. That just shows no Kingdom is perfect" Arthur scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Alfred just narrowed his eyes at him "I'll change this Kingdom right in front of your eyes, dear Queen" he mocked, sarcasm hinted in his words.

"You can't do that easily" Arthur crossed his arms at his chest.

"Yes, in fact, I can. I am the King and I can do whatever I want" with that, Alfred turn around and walked away, leaving his two companions in the hallway.

Arthur just raised his head up higher in annoyance "What's up with that brat?"

"You could have just talked to him in a calm manner" Yao uttered, shaking his head about how his King and Queen acts. "You're older than him. It is you who should be tolerant and understanding"

Arthur lowered his head as he thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and walking away.

"yes but, just like what he said, I'm the cranky one"

[Meanwhile, at the Spades Kingdom's borders…]

"Look at how magnifique their castle is! Well, not as magnifique as my castle. You know how shiny, flashy bright colors attracts the eyes. This castle is just plane shiny clear that's all. But it is amazing how they quickly stood up from their Civil war. Truly amazing!" a man in yellow robe exclaimed as he sat down on a huge branch of one of the tallest trees of the forest. From there, you could see the full landscape of the Spades Kingdom. The tree is on top of a mountain, after all.

"Mademoiselle, are you sure I would find what I'm looking for inside that castle?" the man asked, looking up at one of the branches above him. There stood the witch of the forest Arthur had met. She still wore her dark blue robe and violet tunic.

"I'm sure. I am the one who placed it inside, after all. Just be careful you won't startle and anger its guard when you decided of stealing it," The woman paused. "Are you sure you're going alone?"

The man in robe just laughed as he swayed his legs in the air "My Queen is too young for this kind of games and my Jack does not want to deal with anything I do. Fear not, I can handle the situation myself. With the power of amour, nothing can stop me!"

"I leave you at that. Just make sure you get what I want"

"Oh, do not worry. As soon as I had my hands on the Queen of Spades, you get what you deserve" the man stood up before jumping down the tree, leaving the witch alone.

"Good luck with your schemes, King of Diamonds" the witch muttered before she turn her lips in a smirk.

.

* * *

New story! Yay! /shots  
I will also post this story in wattpad and AO3(as soon as I get an invite)  
Side pairings would be very too rare to be mentioned, sorry guys. The witch is OC, by the way. Do you like it? Rate and review so I know if I'll continue this. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter mostly occurred before and during the Civil War. Just a few things to clear up your mind. Enjoy~!

* * *

Arthur was dressed in a long, green cloak with a pentagram symbol on its back. That is the sign of the Royal wizardry; personal Army of the Queen of Spades. Along with the rest of the military legion, the wizardry army also partakes in authority, war and act as police.

But Arthur is different from the rest of the wizards in the Royal army. Aside from his lime-green eyes, messy short blond hair and, especially, his very thick eyebrows, Arthur Kirkland is the Queen's favorite; the teacher's pet. He has won the Queen's favor as he outstands wizard from prominent wizard families. Well, he also comes from a prominent family of wizards but the Kirklands' are better known for their black magic so it's more of 'infamous' rather than 'well known'.

But Arthur proved them wrong, that he is far more better be acknowledge not just by his surname, but by his own abilities. And the Queen, fortunately, didn't turn a blind eye about him. That is the reason why he is outside the Queen's office. Being summoned for, maybe, another special assignment of his own.

He knocked at the door twice and waited for clearance of entering. Hearing the Queen letting him in, he turned the knob of the door and push it going inside.

The Queen was standing, her back facing him. Arthur closed the door behind him with a click before he knelt down on one leg and deep down his head.

"Your Majesty" he muttered, his eyes closed and never lifting his head. The Queen told him to stand up and he quickly oblige, standing straight again. "You summoned me to your room" he said, checking for confirmation. If those informer told him false and that the Queen didn't call him, they will have a piece of his mind for making him a fool in front of the Queen, of all people!

Hearing him speak, the Queen did finally turn to face him. Her face painted with exhaustion, eyes paler than those blues she possessed but Arthur also interprets her face differently; she is full of despair.

"Ah yes!" she answered with her signature beam of smile, though her hands run down to the clothes of her skirt. Arthur chased her hands with his sight. The Queen must be feeling so uneasy that she starts to fidget in front of someone. "I need to discuss about the rebellion with you"

'**Ah, so that's what it is'** Arthur thought. His facial expression changed, dropping his frown and he straightened his shoulders and lifting his chin a bit. "Your Majesty, it seems you have not taken any sleep"

The Queen just chuckled despite her heavy, drooping eyes bags. "Ever since the revolt of the citizens, we have not taken any rest." she walk towards the two single couches by the fire place and offered Arthur to sit on one of it. Arthur nodded and gracefully sat on the nearest seat, muttering a 'thank you' at the Queen. The Queen sat on the other, across him, with her smile never leaving her face. "They did have given me this time for my 'beauty sleep' but I prefer speaking with you over some important things" The Queen giggled, making the wizard smile. The Queen is known for her jolly attitude, making everyone to love her adorableness. Except for the rebels, that is.

Arthur refrained from moving on his seat. Despite always with the Queen, he still acts stiff and polite in front of her. He does not want to look rude in front of her eyes. "As much as this meeting to be important, I do not want to waste your time and you really do need some 'beauty sleep'." Arthur said, making the Queen laugh.

"Yes, I think we shall get over this quickly" The Queen nodded. "The rebels, let say, the White Spades as I was informed, are not relying on any wizards and magic, as what we had thought. They refuse to believe the existence of magic and so we believe they are only composed of non-magic users."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Do not believe in magic?" he repeated "How could they be so ignorant when they've been facing magic on their everyday lives? And if not believing in magic is one of their reasons, then what about the magic user rebels? I've heard a few had joined."

"Politics and Magic. Two main reasons why the revolt started. There are a lot of magic users who joined the rebels as they believed that the council is a corrupt organization alongside the Royal Deck. But after the White Spades announced that they do not believe in magic and that they will not risk their future over irrational weird objects-…"

Arthur just gave her a weird face. "That's what they call the Royal Emblems" the Queen pointed out before she continues. "The magic users then has to decide which side do they really should partake into. A lot of magic users drop from the White Spades and went neutral. Though I'm sure they still will be forced to serve the Royal Deck. But there are still a few more magic users who stayed in the rebellion; Hiding their skills to themselves."

Arthur drop his shoulders and leans his back on the backrest of the couch. His frown went deeper and his eyebrows slanted to knit together. His lips were curved downwards. "How could they be that ignorant? It's too stupid. They are bloody stupid!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "And how dare they saying the Royal Deck is corrupt! Those selfish people, wanting far much more than they have been given. Truly selfish!"

'**Yes, they are selfish. Having much better lives than I have and still they want more. They are lucky beings to have a family, to have friends, to have someone that cares for them! Yet they are not contented with how their lives' been made easier by the monarchy. Foolish people! Foolish!'**

"Arthur, dear. You cannot judge people with their beliefs" The Queen said with a comforting smile.

"But why did they judge us?" Arthur asked, firmly; Seriousness hinted in his voice. "Why did they judge you?" He asked the last question, this time, his voice calling out soft, hurt because the Queen which he loved has been doubt by those people as a bad ruler. HE doesn't understand why they could do this. Why those people chose to revolt rather than to appreciate how good their Queen is. But the Queen just shook her head as she shrug.

There was a pregnant silence and then the Queen proceed. "Despite us having magic users, it doesn't mean we got the upper hand. I heard they are using far greater weapons. That, I do not know if it is true but I heard they had inventors on their side and they'll be using weapons that are not known of our eyes and we do not know what the abilities are"

"That really is something that can't be set aside and be ignored. I'll tell everyone in the army to prepare spells to counter attack them." Arthur said, making the Queen nod.

"Yes, and also on defenses. We do not know what those weapons could do"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We'll train more on performing barriers and shields" Arthur said, taking a mental note to remember that to himself.

"Now, there's only one more thing I should discuss with you," the Queen's smile dropped into a sad frown and Arthur's worries resurfaced. He is a devotee of the Queen and he respects her deeply. Seeing her anything but happy makes the wizard's heart ache. But what he feels is nothing but adoration. He has to seek yet what Love really feels. The kind of Love that will reach on your nerves, tickle them through your veins. The Love that would make your heart lip or skip a beat. Love which will make you feel wonderful and alive. Love and be loved back.

Before, he thought he would find it with the Queen, now of course, he knows it's not. The adoration he felt with the Queen is like someone you adores an actor. Or a person you cared so much like a friend, a family. He at first misunderstood those feelings and those feelings had made him decide to serve the Queen. And now that he has been up close and met the Queen he has oath to serve for his entire life, he realized he won't be finding what he's searching in there. He had decided that he is just a devotee and nothing else.

"You see," the Queen had spoken which made him snap out of his thoughts. The Queen gave her a long, unreassuring look before she continued, "the Kingdom is now under Civil War."

With that, Arthur was taken aback, eyes growing wide in shock. It seems he does not have the ability to respond so the Queen continued.

"The White Spades has declared their own monarchy and has voted their own 'rightful' ruler. Now they wage war at us to overthrow the throne." Now the Queen look more depressed. "Despite the war not starting yet, the people are fighting each other on the streets. Fighting for what they believe. Families torn apart, friendships breaking, loved ones separated. Spadean versus a Spadean."

The Queen let out a heavy sight. Trying to take the fear away from his chest. While Arthur remained motionless as he try to comprehend the situation thoroughly.

"Arthur, the real reason why I summoned you here is to ask you a favor." the Queen, now gloomily yet stern, stare her now dull and tired eyes at the wizard.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Arthur asked. Whatever that favor will be, he is determined to grant it.

"War is coming, everyone knows that. They want to kill the Royal Deck and destroy the Royal Emblems," the Queen never left her gaze at him. "I want you to protect both the Royal Deck and the Royal Emblems."

Arthur blink. The Queen had trusted him to take the Ace's should-be job and that is to protect the Royal Deck. Protect the Queen; The thing he always wanted.

is it?

"T-that would be a great honor, Your Majesty!" Arthur, now smiling, exclaimed almost standing from his seat.

The Queen smiled. "I trust your abilities, not only your magic and strength but, also your wits, Arthur."

Arthur went to his knee and bow his head down. "I swear to protect you no matter what, Your Majesty. I vow to protect the Crown and the Emblems even if it costs me my life."

"Very well, Arthur. I entrust you on that," the Queen grinned before letting the wizard rise. Just as Arthur stood up, a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" the Queen yell.

"Amelia." muttered the person who went in. But she's not alone. Two women came inside the room. Arthur knows who they are and he let himself dip down for a curtsy.

"Your Majesties," he acknowledge.

"Ni hao, Wizard Kirkland." greeted the other woman, cuing Arthur to stand up straight.

"Ni hao, Jack Chun-Yan." Arthur greeted back.

"Alice!" Queen Amelia beamed. "You're back! How's the meeting?" the woman named Alice took her glasses off and wipe its lenses with a handkerchief which Chun-Yan offered her.

"Not so good." she answered, trying to remain her voice calm as possible however her face was scowling. "the White Spades had claimed three villages in the South and they are now advancing southeastward. We had men waiting on the Eastern villages and they will march down to stop those rebels. They'll be meeting at the lower east regions."

Alice was the King of Spades, along with Queen Amelia and Jack Chun-Yan. The four Royal Deck is composed of three female rulers. Despite their genders, they are strong willed, well witted and strong women. But sadly, they are also one of the reasons why people are rebelling. People cannot accept having all ladies to rule Spades.

If only they know that these three has the potential to rule Spades. If only those people would believe and have their faiths on them. But again, they chose to be ignorant and rather fight for their beliefs that women has less rights than men. Beliefs that women are lower than men.

"The war has already started," Alice added as she place her glasses back on before sighing heavily. "There is nothing that we could do to stop this."

Amelia bit her lip and Arthur only frowned, looking out in the window. Amelia knows that the King does not wish to see war. Alice is a calm, peaceful woman. She loves serenity and tranquility. War is the last thing she wants to occur in the Kingdom. Worse, the Kingdom is fighting itself.

"We'll do something about this. We have to fight back. We must win this war" the Queen said, trying to make everyone in the room have strength and hope. But the Jack just shook her head.

"If both parties refuse to back down, this war will take too long, Amelia" and of course, the White Spades aren't just backing down easily. "But yes, we should win this fight."

"We will not win this fight to show them that we won. Rather, we must prove to them that we are not what they think we are" Alice uttered vigorously. The Jack and Queen smiled with her and nodded. Even Arthur couldn't help but smile. These three shouldn't be underestimated that easily. He could see hope and determination in their eyes and that is the only thing that Arthur wants to see before he goes to battle.

"No, I won't do it!"

Arthur shook his head furiously before moving a step back. Something would explode outside and made the ground shook but that is the last thing that concerns the wizard. He was all worn out, having cuts somewhere on his clothes and skin. His clothes and cloak is soiled in either dirt and soil. His disheveled hair was tousled more over and is also covered in soot and dirt. He is tired and weary but he refused to give up as the noise of war continues outside the castle grounds.

But he's fully awake right now, most of all. Why, the Queen has told him to run and hide the Royal Clocks away from the castle.

"You don't understand, Arthur! You have to. It's the only way they wouldn't find the Emblems. We couldn't risk of having their hands on them" Amelia almost pleaded. Like Arthur, she was covered in dirt and wounds. Her battle dress was torn here and there. Her hair was unkempt unlike the normal way she would do her hair and clip a bundle on the side. No one is a bit concern about appearance when they are in the middle of war.

Arthur shook his head once again, this time weaker. "No, I'm not leaving you"

"Arthur!" the Queen whined but Arthur wouldn't budge. She stepped on the glass table placed in the middle of the throne room. Laying on the glass were the two clocks Emblems of the King and Queen. A small pocket watch for the King and a larger clock for the Queen. Amelia took both, since they are light and not heavy thanks to magic, and run back to Arthur whose eyes scream in fear and pain. "Please, we don't have much of a choice. They'll be here any minute now!"

The war has continued all over the country and now the battles had reached the capital and the fight continues on the Castle's lawn. If they would outstand the soldiers, the castle would be invaded and it would be the end for the Monarchy. Well, not until they would get to destroy the Emblems.

"Why? You could just do it yourself-"

"Arthur, we don't have much time" the Queen ignored and looked at the door as if expecting for someone to barge in through the doors.

"No, listen to me, Your Majesty. I'll stay here to stop them while you hide the Emblems" Arthur insisted but it's Amelia's turn to shook her head.

"I must stay here-"

"Then I shall stay with you" Arthur firmly said. The Queen bit her lip as a tear escaped her eye.

"Arthur, you must understand. The Emblems are which needed to be protected, not me" there was a pregnant pause before continuing, "We must not get their hands on these. Because when they do, it'll be the end for us. They'll destroy these and nothing will point out new rulers." the way Amelia said it was a punch to Arthur's gut.

"You're saying it… as if you'd be replaced so easily" he muttered but Amelia just painfully smiled.

"The Kingdom needs the right rulers that will lead it. These Emblems represents the whole Kingdom. As one dies, there must be someone who should follow one's path."

"You're saying nonsense." Arthur's body shook. He knows what will happen. He knows what the Queen is planning. "And you can't do this"

"The Royal Deck could be replaced but not the emblems. Arthur, you have to listen. The Kingdom's fate lies within you. You must hide this away from the rebels. Do not let them get what they want. Chun-Yan has her sword with her always and only she could hold it. They can't do anything with it. But these clocks are fragile. They need to be taken care of and they are the only hope for picking decisions in choosing the King and Queen.

Arthur, I am ordering you as your Queen to follow my orders. Take these with you and run. You will commit treason if you defy my orders."

Arthur look at the clocks and then at Amelia. She was already crying freely but it did not bother her one bit. She had done her last resort and that is to force Arthur to follow her orders. It really is hard for him to decide.

"How about you, what would you do?" he can't help but ask and it took Amelia a moment to answer.

"I have to win this war. And it would be nice if I would taste victory with my own hands. Hurry, Alice and Chun-Yan are waiting for me."

With that, she push the clocks towards him. Arthur grimaced, gritting his teeth and then swiftly, he pulled the clocks and run. He run away from the throne room; away from the castle. He made sure no one sees him as he ignored places with people. He run out towards a random direction. As long as he could stay away from the castle, he has to run.

He reached the woods but he kept running, deciding not to stop not until he gets to a safe place to hide the clocks. Those emblems should have been light but he felt it heavier than usual. He is lifting the future of Spades, after all.

Unfortunately, this hide and seek has turned into a chase.

"Would he be alright on his own?" Alice asked, turning to face Amelia who had just arrived from the throne room. The three Royals wore their blue war outfits though none of them wore any armor to protect them. Armors are too heavy for them and would only brought burden to their movements. They are facing the tall front gate of the castle. The gate was made of hard, thick wood and strong steel. But the gate is very worn out thanks to the rebels attempting to blast it using canons. One more shot and the gate might give in. Just on the other side of that same gate lies the face of a bloody battle.

"He's not a kid. He's the strongest wizard in my army, remember?" Amelia twist the side of her lips up. She stop besides the King and stare fiercely at the gate. Alice drag her sight back at the wooden gate, listening at the cries of men, clashes of swords and other noises that this war brings. "He could take care of himself"

Chun-Yan, on the other hand, pulled her sword and into a stance. "We know that. But he's alone. Would he be able to take care of the clocks?" Alice just stared nonchalantly at the door as she too unsheathed her sword.

"The White Spade has invented portable firearms and they are using it as their trump card on this war." Alice explained stepping forward nearer the gate. The other two followed her on both sides. "I know your wizards had formed spells and shield barriers for defense… but those weapons are just too fast."

"I knew that. We couldn't outstand the speed of its projectiles in forming barriers." Amelia's eyebrows drop in the sides. "But I trust him, though." she muttered as her eyes look at the distance. Alice gaze at her before placing her hand on her shoulder. The two lock gazes before smiling at each other. There was that connection which both the King and Queen only possess with each other.

And then, they throw themselves into battle.

Everything was a blur after they set foot outside the castle. They raised their weapons, they slashed it into someone else, they defended one another, they fought for their side. The night run swiftly yet slow. The fight was long yet the time slipped like sand on a hand. Battles were fought and a castle was defended. A lot of people died. A lot of soldiers fell; Including the deck of Spades.

The darkness of the night soon begun to clear out and the light of day began to spread in the horizon. Trace of battles soon appeared after the night hid it behind its shadows. Everything was in turmoil; wreckages and rubbles of destroyed buildings, smell of death in the air, limp bodies, blood, abandoned weapons, smoke, everything the war had left for the Kingdom.

The castle was protected. The White Spades failed to annihilate the said building. They loss even before they could set foot on its door steps. The rebels lost. They lost the war which they, themselves, had created. But they are not the only one with the losing; even the Kingdom of Spades has lost its rulers.

Alice crawled severely, grunting and panting as she claw the ground and drag her body forward. She clutch her bleeding stomach with her other hand, as if the bullet wound would stop bleeding if her shaking, weak hand would cover it away from the dust. But she has other important things to worry about rather than herself.

"Ah… Amelia", the female King muttered, her voice shaking and hoarse. There lay the Queen of Spades on the ground, eyes closed and lips parted, almost too close. Her hand fell flat on her side and the other lay by her head.

Alice trembled but she insist on reaching her Queen. Shaking, she stretched her arm to reach Amelia's hand.

"Amelia" he muttered once again but the Queen was unresponsive. She pull herself a bit until she was able to grip the Queen's hand firmly, as if not holding would kill them. As long as they are connected, Alice was relieved. But her face grimaced seeing that Amelia is not going to wake up with the touch.

"Alice," The King gaze away to see Chun-Yan also had fallen, just a few meters away from them. The Jack also has a bullet wound by the chest and blood was streaking down on the side of her lips. That very own wound is also the one which was slowly eating her life away. "I… I don't know i-if this is the… right moment" the female Jack said. "But d-... do you think… that… we had proven them… about us being… capable… rulers?"

Alice went rigid as she considered the question. Her gaze cross back to the lying Queen in front of her. The Queen who didn't stop fighting not until all of the enemies fell on the ground. The Queen who encouraged everyone not to give up when there were times the foes got the upperhand. The very said Queen who would smile at their people and would say that everything would turn out fine.

Her grip on Amelia's hand tightened, her tears rolling down freely. "I do not care...about proving anymore" she said as she sob "All I-…all I want right now… is for her to live." with that, the King had cried for the last time.

Arthur suddenly turn his head back in the hallway, eyes in surprise and wonder. Alfred and Yao who were walking along side with him had sensed him and so they stopped in confusion.

"Whatever is the matter, Arthur?" Yao asked, ignoring the complains of the King beside him, muttering something about his sharing of ideas being rudely interrupted by 'Eyebrows'. But Arthur failed to answer and so, he elbowed the King and gestured that there was something wrong. Alfred, thankfully, didn't act oblivious this time and sensed that something was bugging the male Queen. His eye narrowed and his eyebrows writhed in concern.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

His voice seemed had snapped the Queen away from his thoughts. "Ahh, it's nothing" he uttered, but his eyes were still looking from the hallway, as if he was looking for something. "I just… suddenly heard King Alice's voice"

Both Alfred and Yao stoop their heads in understanding. The past King who had died alongside her Royal Deck and Alfred knew that Arthur is very close to the past Queen; he even adores her so much even. He could even remember how Arthur mourned for weeks after hearing the death of the past Queen. Those were the times when Arthur was in a bad shape after the war and his breakdown had caused everyone fear that it might affect the healing health of the new Queen. Those were the times when he and Arthur weren't acting like cats and dogs that would argue and fight whenever they met, rather, it was the times when Alfred's heart would clench whenever he sees the Queen in such a state. Well, after meeting each other, things got a bit rocky for their relationship.

Alfred's writhed eyebrows and narrowed eyes didn't leave his face as Arthur continues to feel astounded just by hearing such hallucination.

"It's more of a cry, though. I wonder why I would remember her out of the blue." Arthur continued, looking as if the soul of the past King had just whispered on his ear from the back. But he had enough and he shook his head weakly before turning back at the two. "Oh, nevermind, I might have been just hearing things. There's no such thing as such presenti-"

His words were cut, interrupt when he saw a hand offered right in front of him. Surprised and confused, he look up to see Alfred proffering his hand at him with a blank, stern face. Arthur could only gape in confusion as his eyes locked with the King's.

Suddenly, the King's face softened and formed a smile. "I think she's trying thank you and reminding you to be happy or something. But you're still mourning of the past. You have to let it go and just focus on what's in front of you; of what's in the present." Arthur could only widen his gaping mouth and shocked eyes. There are two sides of Alfred: a side where he would annoy the living hell out of Arthur and another side where he could be soft and caring at times. The latter is the side which the both would be at peace and rather forget their bickering for a while.

"So, let's go?" Alfred asked, gesturing at his offering hand. Arthur doesn't know what he meant by that question. It's either a question for them to get going with their walk or a gesture for him to forget his sorrows of the past and go on to face the present and wait for the future.

Whatever it was, Arthur smiled softly as he reached for Alfred's hand. He look at him before nodding and the two smiled genuinely at each other. Even Yao couldn't contain to smile at the two. Sometimes, they would kill each other, but other times they'd rather care for the other's life.

They turned back to the direction they were suppose to go and hands locked together, the King and Queen, along with the Jack, march on forward. Forward towards another hall of the castle or might be a march towards what would their life lead. But there is one only thing that their holding hands signifies; and that is that they should march on together.

* * *

Sorry of there were grammatical errors and typos. I never cared to recheck as soon as I pressed the period button on the last sentence. The first half of this chapter was written last year by pen and paper. I just typed it up and decided to continue the rest using my computer because it takes too much time. I'm sorry if the story was dragged a bit quick at first. Blame my past self! xD  
I'm graduating next week~! But don't expect a chapter so soon. I need to finish up my next chapter and it's going to be packed with a lot of action! Not really... but It'll be long.  
PLEASE VOTE AT MY POLL IN MY PROFILE! I NEED IT BADLY FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU.  
I also drew a mini doujin for a scene here in this chapter  
(kcfilomeno. deviantart. com) (/gallery/ 48492141) just remove the spaces and combine the two.

Reviews, faves and follows are welcome.


End file.
